


Royally Shared

by DraceDomino



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Creampie, F/F, F/M, Romance, Sharing, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: There's been a spy in the castle recently, someone snooping and peeping on King Harrow and Queen Sarai while they make love. As it turns out, the culprit is Sarai's own sister Amaya...and it isn't the king that she's interested in.
Relationships: Amaya & Sarai (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 13





	Royally Shared

Royally Shared  
-by Drace Domino

“A...Almost there, Sarai...almost…”

“Give it to me, dear!” Sarai dug her fingers against her husband’s powerful shoulders, and her long, shapely legs moved to lock around him all the tighter. With ankles hooked behind the small of her back she moved into his thrusts with great delight, body giving in to a climax she had been holding back for a few scandalous moments. “Everything you have, I beg you!”

With a few mighty last thrusts King Harrow did just that to his beloved, his fingers gripping the headboard of their royal bed as he began to unload the torrent of his royal cream. An ache of pleasure rolled through him as the moment began and carried through every last twitch of his length, filling his wife with squirt after squirt of his cream. In the same instant Sarai enjoyed her own thrilling release with her face buried against her husband’s throat and her fingers drawing scratch marks across his shoulders, savoring the contact of the man she loved in a time of unbridled intimacy. It was a sacred nightly ritual between husband and wife, between king and queen, and Harrow and Sarai alike were thankful to enjoy that romantic privacy in a room far from the eyes of others.

...mostly. As Sarai’s legs unfolded from Harrow’s waist and she rolled her husband onto his back, the queen spotted the same face in the shadows she saw nearly every night. The royal bedchamber was only dimly lit by distant moonlight, and the canopy of the bed had a tendency to obscure the image even further. It ensured that even though they were always on display, Sarai could still steal glances to the figure hiding on the ramparts outside, peeking in through a low-sitting window. In truth, she should have told her husband...but that would have ruined Sarai’s fun.

If her sister was going to peek on the nightly activities in the queen’s bedroom, then it seemed only right that it stayed between the sisters.

Or just one of them, as the truth of it was. Night after night, session after session, Sarai managed to catch brief glimpses of Amaya’s face lurking from behind the rampart window. She never looked long enough for her sister to realize she was spotted, but she always glanced to make sure she was there. Watching as Harrow mounted her from above or bent her to hands and knees to claim his queen like a hound, watching as she gleefully and enthusiastically worshipped his royal member and when she rode his face as hard and heavy as the wildest of steeds. Amaya was always there peeping. Staring. Tormenting herself with visions of passion that she simply didn’t have in her life.

Weeks soon evolved into months before the queen had enough. It was the evening of a particularly wild night with her husband - their royal anniversary, the marking of the date that she had become a queen. Sticking to the memory of that day Sarai had made love to Harrow looking true to her station - a long, flowing robe of see-through silk, a glorious purple lined with lace and frills. It covered everything while at the same time obscuring nothing, giving the onlooker a clear view of her modest bust and her trim belly, with two slits below the waist for her legs to slink out of so they could properly wrap around her husband. Further accessorizing her royal look was what seemed like layers of jewelry - gaudy golden and emerald rings on her fingers, a thread of pearls in between platinum and diamond necklaces, and like any true queen - a gold crown perched gently atop her head.

Queen Sarai wasn’t one for the finery of her station, and that night she wore more jewelry and frills than she ever did in public. It was a rare treat for the husband she loved so much...and her sister, lurking on the ramparts, watching with fascination.

The jewelry and lingerie stayed in place the entire night that Sarai gave herself to her husband, just as her sister remained outside in the cold air. When a marathon session of passionate lovemaking came to an end, Harrow was exhausted and falling into a sleep well-earned...while his bride, the queen of the land, was free to finally rise. Enigmatically and quietly, she leaned forward to kiss her husband’s cheek before stepping out of the royal bedchambers...leaving a confused Amaya on the ramparts, wondering where her sister went.

A small shrug across powerful shoulders, a sigh and a blush of shame that by now was feeling practically engraved on Amaya’s cheeks, and the soldier silently made her way back towards her own quarters several windows down - the entire time, sticking to the outside ramparts to keep her presence unknown.

And when she crawled back through her bedroom window, frustrated as ever and lined with a blend of guilt and arousal, Amaya finally discovered where it was her sister had gone.

“Enjoying the show, Amaya?” Sarai asked, already positioned squarely in the center of her sister’s bed. Still girded in royal lingerie and lines of jewels, she sat with her ankles crossed and both knees exposed from the slits in her dress, positioned as if she were luring her husband to the bed. “I suppose so, since you never miss a performance.”

If Amaya could have cried out, she would have alerted the entire castle from sheer shock...but instead, all she could do was stare dumbfounded as her sister stretched out a hand, offering an invitation to join her on the bed.

***

The grip of Amaya’s night clothes had never felt so tight. Her well-defined, powerful form was already chilly from the wind out on the ramparts, and yet somehow she shivered even more as she pressed a knee to the edge of her mattress and did as her sister silently ordered. Once she was there Sarai treated her with a hand delicately reaching outward, teasing her fingers underneath the other woman’s chin and forcing her gaze - keeping their eyes locked even as she spoke in a soft yet demanding tone.

“You weren’t watching us because of Harrow, were you?” She asked simply, a knowing brow lifted and a slightly smug expression on her face. When Amaya gave a simple and shameful shake of her head, Sarai merely clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth and offered a soft chuckle. “I didn’t think so. Just like when you’d spy on me and Callum’s father. Just like when you’d look at me while I showered when we were teens.”

The look of shame on Amaya’s face magnified considerably, and it was clear she didn’t know that her sister knew of such...violations. Amaya was a good woman with a brave soul and a loyal heart, but even she had failings. Even she had cravings. Her greatest craving now sat back against her bed with legs slipping out from the edges of her silk robe and body decorated by garish jewelry, the latter of which jingled slightly as Sarai wove her fingers around the edge of Amaya’s collar and pulled her just a little bit closer.

“You’ve been wanting this for a long time.” It wasn’t a question but an honest statement, and Sarai’s hand left Amaya’s shirt just so her fingers could stroke along the other woman’s cheek, using the back of her fingers in a delicate, loving touch. The moment between the two was tense for Amaya but her patience was soon to pay off, for Sarai soon reclined deeper into the pillows and started to slowly spread her thighs. “You can have what you want, Amaya...but you need to know that I’m his first and foremost. And as such...if you want me, you’ll have to take a part of him with the package.”

As she let her thighs spread, Sarai scooped the front of her robe away, pulling the sheer lingerie to the side to expose the pussy of a queen. True to her word, the proof of Harrow was there still neatly nestled within her entrance, a royal creampie that she had been carrying for mere moments. Even in the dim moonlight Amaya could see the glistening white glazing her sister’s lips and starting to ooze from her entrance, the only hurdle she needed to leap if she was to claim her heart’s desire. There was no question as to whether or not she would take what was offered, and when Amaya looked up her hands went into position, signing to her sister in perfect silence.

~I love you so much, Sarai.~ Even in the low light, Sarai could perfectly see every flick of a finger, every twist of a wrist. ~I’m sorry I was spying on you. I’ll do anything to make up for it.~

With that, she proved to make good on her word, slowly lowering herself to the mattress and moving her head between her sister’s thighs. Sarai simply sighed in dramatic yet pleased fashion, stretching out and allowing a slender leg to scoop forward, easing her ankle against the small of Amaya’s back. By the time she could feel her sister’s breath against her glistening folds Sarai was already rolling in heated delight, nibbling her bottom lip and scooping her hands against her mature bust, groping them with unbridled lust.

“I love you too, Amaya.” She promised, just as she first felt the knight’s mouth against her hood. She let her words slip forward swiftly, in the likely case that she wouldn’t be able to speak for much longer in that taboo night. “And I was never mad you spied on me...just that you never spoke up. Not terribly brave for a knight, hmm?”

Her chuckle came shortly after, and she threaded her fingers into Amaya’s hair while the work began. With a heavy blush and her eyes utterly transfixed on her sister’s features, Amaya dipped forward with her tongue to begin the long, loving process of scooping Harrow’s cream from her slit. Drop by drop she ushered the spunk into her mouth, closing her lips and swallowing each time, and though it was her first taste of a man’s cream she seemed to find it pleasant enough. Or at least, she so deeply enjoyed the source. Her tongue probed deeper and deeper and she affectionately nuzzled Sarai’s hood with her nose, murmuring in hot, wet contentment and soon shifting her hands down the rest of her body. Underneath Sarai’s royal gaze Amaya began to strip - casting aside her pants and leaving her well-toned lower half exposed. The suckling at Sarai’s pussy was only interrupted long enough for Amaya to toss her shirt to the floor, and she was soon left bare - a stark contrast from her royally-adorned sister.

It was fitting, considering who was clearly in control of this unique, tawdry relationship.

Sarai’s body convulsed with pleasure as her sister continued to tend to her, groaning with a heightened bliss as she could feel Harrow’s cum sucked and slurped from her nethers. Amaya was greedily gobbling down every bit of flavor she could manage, licking her lips in messy joy before spreading kisses across both of Sarai’s thighs, and even offering her a tiny bite. Worshipping the pussy of her sister was something the silent soldier had always dreamed of doing, and now she was blessed enough to experience it - something that she wouldn’t fail to properly appreciate. When one of Sarai’s hands dipped down into her hair Amaya practically melted from the affection, and when she lifted her head up from her task - lips glistening with cum and bridged by white threads to Sarai’s pussy - she gazed adoringly upward, practically worshipping every inch of her beloved sister.

“Tell me what you want to do with me, Amaya.” Sarai whispered, and quirked a brow in playful fashion. “You’ve been waiting all these years...I suppose you deserve your heart’s desire. At least for an evening, hmm?”

Amaya, quivering with emotion and with near-tears in her eyes, fumbled with her hands as she rose them to respond. They made a few swift gestures conveying her hopes that seemed to build and build into a longer, pleading statement, and in response Sarai offered a charming, sweet laugh and gave a delighted nod. Sitting up from her position, she scooped her hands to her sister’s strong cheeks and guided her upward, looming close as their lips pressed together for a faint, tiny peck.

“All of that, hmm? That’s going to take a month’s worth of visits.” She teased in playful, sisterly fondness as their noses rubbed together. “You’ve earned it. I couldn’t ask for a sister I love more.” Despite the years she had let her watch, that she had purposely teased and tormented her horny sister, the love between the two was undeniable. A gentle kiss came to Amaya’s brow, and Sarai whispered once more. “Which do you want to do first?”

***

Amaya had everything she wanted at her fingertips, and her lips. When she crawled forward on the bed to bring herself face to face with her sister, Sarai was quick to respond by sweeping her arms out and inviting her closer, pulling them near and closing what little distance was left between them. She was the first to breach the last taboo between them by moving her mouth against Amaya’s own, and in bold, dominant fashion allowed her tongue to slither forward to claim that of her sister’s. Amaya simply melted in the embrace, leaning her naked body against the lingerie-clad figure of the other, and for all of her incredible strength she was utterly helpless as Sarai kissed her.

Tongues continued to wrestle and Amaya’s was fighting a gleefully losing battle, giving less and less resistance as their hands both began to explore. Sarai took her time in fondling the well-defined muscles of the other woman before finally squeezing a hand between those powerful thighs, fingers moving to tease along that warm, soaked slit. Once she had her hand in place Sarai merely waited until Amaya followed suit, and only once the two of them were touching each other did the queen break the kiss to give a tiny, playful whisper to the woman she loved so much.

“I suppose I’ve got two lovers every night from now on.” She whispered sweetly, just as she started to ease her fingers deeper against that trembling entrance. “My work’s cut out for me, it seems.”

Amaya once more melted, a silent gasp escaping the back of her throat as a kiss claimed her lips yet again. From there, Sarai showed the other woman just how skilled she was with her digits - something that she could never have learned purely from her interactions with Harrow and Callum’s father. The notion that somewhere along the lines that Sarai had found a woman lover and Amaya somehow missed seeing it came as a blow, and yet she couldn’t complain considering she was now the one relishing in that experience. Her entire body quaked with bliss as her entrance squeezed the digits working deeper and deeper, her breath halting in the back of her throat as she felt Sarai’s thumb nudge at her hood. The touch was penetrating, impactful, shattering for the knight...and she was lost in a mess of pleasure that she could barely see through.

As a result, her own fondling touches of her sister were messy and quivering as the poor thing couldn’t stop her nervous hand from shaking. Not that it mattered much to the queen, the pleasure of seeing Amaya in so much joy brought her more happiness than even the most experienced of touches. She coaxed Amaya into another desperate and hungry kiss, a whimper escaping the back of her throat just as the bed creaked underneath their weight. She twisted her fingers in such a way to remind Amaya of the thick and gaudy rings that were left on her fingers, adding a bit more girth as she went deeper and deeper. It was possible - perhaps even likely - that one of those rings wouldn’t come out with her fingers...at which point the fun would be fishing a jeweled bauble from the delightfully tight, soaked entrance of her sister.

When the two girls spasmed in climax, it came relatively late in their session of heavy petting and depraved, taboo kissing. The two had been taking their time to ease themselves into the moment, doing their best to enjoy every passing second of this first filthy encounter. Amaya’s climax was predictably silent, but her powerful walls tightened considerably against her sister. Sarai even tightened her teeth against one of Amaya’s lips during the moment, bracing herself against the intense pressure offered by the knight. Amidst a torrent of desperate whimpering from Sarai and sweet silence from Amaya both women found their peaks, and soon rested against one another with a gentle layer of sweat shared between them and fingers still within one another.

Amaya was the first to pull her hand back, for the necessity of leaning up and speaking to her sister. With deft motions she signed her emotions out, tears nearly escaping the corners of her eyes as she did so.

~Thank you so much for this, Sarai. I have never been this happy!~

Sarai, pulling her fingers back and miraculously keeping all of her now-slippery rings with her, moved to scoop her hands against Amaya’s cheeks and pulled her ever closer. After another soft, chaste kiss and a nudge of their foreheads, the queen whispered fondly to her guardian and knight, her sister, and the second greatest love of her life.

“And we’ve only just begun work on your list.” Her voice was playful, teasing, but undeniably loving. “Imagine what you’ll say when we’re finished for the night.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago, but forgot to post it! A shame, too, since I really dig this pairing and I think Amaya is basically the hottest character in a show with many, many, many hot characters.
> 
> Hope you liked it! [Check me out on Twitter if you enjoy my work.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
